callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare
Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – jedenasta odsłona Call of Duty, tworzona przez Sledgehammer Games, która przeniosi graczy do futurystycznego świata 2054 roku. Wydana została 4 listopada 2014 na Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 oraz PC. Fabuła Rok 2054. Młodzi żołnierze Jack Mitchell i jego przyjaciel Will Irons syn właściciela firmy "Atlas Corporation" dołączają do jednostki US Marines, której przywódcą jest Cormack. Mają do dyspozycji egzo szkielety. W typie Szturmowym i Specjalistycznym. Jednak już po pierwszej misji Will umiera w wyniku wybuchu, a Mitchell traci lewą rękę. Na pogrzebie pan Jonathan Irons zaproponował mu służbę w jego firmie i protezę, która wyprzedza inne protezy o 20 lat. Już na pierwszej symulacji ręka się psuje więc on i Gideon razem z szefem ruszają by ją naprawić. Przy okazji podszkolić młodego Mitchella. W prologu następnej misji był filmik człowieka zwłanego jako Hades Hades to przywódca KVA grupy terrorystycznej. Która chce zniszczyć miasta i kraje. Po 4 lata i kilku misjach macie za zadanie z Iloną by odnaleźć i zabić go w Grecji na wyspie Santorrinii. Zadanie kończy się sukcesem, ale przed śmiercią Hades daje wam nagranie rozmowy Ironsa z premierem, którego uratowali i nigdy , gdy pierwszy z nich zabija drugiego, jak kazał zapobiec zniszczeniu Ameryki. Gideon wtedy uprzedził Ironsa, że Ilona i Jack podejrzewają, że atak był dla pieniędzy. Jednak nie udało się ich schwytać, gdyż dzięki tajemniczemu sojusznikowi za pomocy łodzi udaje się im uciec. Gideon jednak spotkał ich koło łodzi, lecz, gdy Szef spytał czy nie żyją przez walkie-talkie on krył ich i powiedział, że tak. Okazuje się, że tajemniczy głos to Cormack ich były przełożony. I ich podejrzenia sprawdziły się Irons dobrze wiedział o zniszczeniu USA jednak uważa, że za to będzie więcej pieniędzy i, że to przez Stany Zjednoczone są przyczyną wszystkich wojen i śmierci syna. Gideon przyłącza się do nich. Zostają porwani. Irons postrzelił Cormacka w wyniku czego później umiera. Mitchellowi uszkadza protezę. W ostatecznym starciu Irons wpada do ognia i ginie. Produkcja Początkowo miała to być jedyna trzecioosobowa gra typu akcja/przygoda z całej serii Call of Duty. We wrześniu 2010 roku, Activision zdało sobie sprawę, że gracze chcą nowej części serii Modern Warfare lub nowej gry od Infinity Ward. W styczniu 2011 roku potwierdzono, że prace nad tą częścią zostaną anulowane lub wstrzymane, a studio Sledgehammer Games ma pomagać Infinity Ward w tworzeniu kampanii Modern Warfare 3. Latem 2013 Sledgehammer potwierdziło prace nad niezapowiedzianą odsłoną Call of Duty. W styczniu 2014, ogłoszono nabór na Artystów broni i pojazdów, którzy "posiadają doświadczenie z programem Adobe Photoshop, by stworzyć hiper realistyczne tekstury do next-genowej produkcji". 4 lutego 2014 Sledgehammer Games razem z Activision potwierdziło prace nad kolejną odsłoną Call of Duty, a 1 maja opublikowano oficjalny zwiastun gry. Wymagania systemowe * System operacyjny: Windows 7 64-Bit / Windows 8 64-Bit * Dysk twardy: 40 gigabajtów wolnej przestrzeni dyskowej * Karta dźwiękowa: kompatybilna z DirectX * DirectX: 11 * Internet: połączenie szerokopasmowe wymagane do aktywacji gry * Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo E8200, 2.66 GHz / AMD Phenom X3 8750, 2.4 GHz lub lepsze (Zalecane: Intel Core i5 – 680, 3.6GHz) * Pamięć operacyjna: 6 gigabajtów pamięci RAM (Zalecane: 8 gigabajtów pamięci RAM) * Karta grafiki: NVIDIA GeForce GTX GTS 450 / ATI Radeon HD 5870 lub lepsze (Zalecane: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 760, 4 GB) Postacie Broń i wyposażenie Mapy Exo Survival Tryb kooperacji dla maksymalnie czterech graczy. Jest to tryb przetrwania, który trwa do momentu aż wszyscy gracze nie poniosą śmierci. Polega on na odpieraniu kolejnych fal przeciwników, z każda rundą coraz silniejszych i lepiej uzbrojonych. Po osiagnieciu 25 rundy, licznik "resetuje" się i gracze rozpoczynają grać znowu od pierwszej rundy, jednak zachowują swoje dotychczasowe uzbrojenie, umiejętności i wyposażenie. Rozgrywka odbywa sie na mapach z trybu multiplayer. Galeria CoD 2014 Promo.jpg|Pierwszy obrazek z gdy File:BlacksmithACTUALFULLSIZE.jpg|Zapowiedź Gameinformer Call-of-duty-advanced-warfare-1415043690.jpg Call-of-duty-advanced-warfare1.png CoD AW Rush.jpg Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare12.jpg Callofduty advancedwarfare multiplayer.jpg CoDAWExoSurvival.jpg CoDAW Kevin Spacey.jpg Filmy File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare Reveal Trailer|Zwiastun Plik:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - E3 2014 Demo|Gameplay z targów E3 Kategoria:Gry